Timeline:Asian Ascension
16th Century Mid Winter,1598: Yi Sun-Sin's navy destroys the fleeing Japanese army at the battle of Noryang. Late Winter,1599: Korean King declares mass recruitment for summer invasion. Mid Summer,1599: Gwon Yul, Korean General, takes 50,000 soldiers to invade Japan with the protection of Yi's navy of turtle ships. Late Summer, 1599: Koreans land at Fukuoka. They lay begin to lay siege. Since the Japanese barely have a militia after most of their military was beat at Noryang, the Koreans have little trouble. Early Autumn, 1599: Koreans push further into Kyushu, while the navy begins to blockade the west coast. Mid Autumn, 1599: Koreans begin to attack Kagoshima. The Japanese peasants begin to fight against the Koreans. Late Autumn, 1599: Korea takes Kagoshima with heavy losses. The Koreans mostly have control over Kyushu and begin to send administrative officials to manage the island. Early Winter, 1599: Koreans begin to land on Shikoku. Mid Winter, 1599: Japanese soldiers repel the first attack on Kochi, but lose after the Korean Navy comes and fires on the city. 17th Century Late Winter, 1600: Koreans march into Tokushima. The citizens revolt against the Koreans. Early Spring, 1600: Koreans put down the Tokushima Rebellion and send governors. Mid Spring, 1600: Korea begins invasion of Honshu. Some Daimyo begin to side with the Koreans in fear of what happened to Shikoku and Kyushu. Late Spring, 1600: Koreans reaches Osaka. With the help of Yi Sun-Sin, General Gwon begins to siege. The siege will last until mid summer, when the Koreans cut off all the smugglers, bringing in food and weapons to Japanese defenders. Mid Summer, 1600: Daimyo Kayamasa sends an army to help take Osaka. The Japanese civilians begin rioting against the Japanese in favor of the Koreans, due to the Japanese enslaving many civilians to help build defenses and serve in the military. Late Summer, 1600: Korea takes Osaka. Early Autumn, 1600: Korea, along with more rebellious daimyo, begin to attack Kyoto. Mid Autumn, 1600: Japanese peasants begin to rebel against the Japanese all across Japan, for the Japanese military forced civilians to fight. Late Autumn, 1600: Korea takes Kyoto. The Japanese government flees to Niigata. Early Winter, 1600: The Korean Army, some Daimyo, and a large army of rebel peasants launch an overwhelming attack on Edo. Several Chongtong are utilized in this battle, as well as Pigyok Chinchollae. Mid Winter, 1600: The Koreans take Edo and the Japanese government collapses. Late Winter, 1601: North Japan has fallen to anarchy, and the Koreans march in to restore order. Early Spring, 1601: Korea has complete control of the archipelago, except for a few groups still loyal to Japan. Mid Spring, 1601: Korea begins work to restore Japan to the same level as the peninsula. Mid Summer, 1601: Korea begins to expand standing military. Early Autumn, 1601: Korea revokes vassalage under Ming. Ming does not contest after seeing Korean rocket technology during the Imjin War. Mid Winter, 1601: King Seonjo dies of cancer, posthumous title is "King Seonjo the Great, Conqueror of the Horizons." Late Winter, 1601: Crown Prince Myeongjong II takes the throne. He is inapt at ruling and makes some unfortunate decisions. Early Spring, 1602: Tongjesa Yi Sun-Sin dies, posthumous title is "Grand Admiral of the Joseon Navy." Early Summer, 1602: Korean civilians, students, and teachers begin protesting against Myeongjong Late Summer, 1602: Grand Prince Gojong is born. Mid Summer, 1605: King Myeongjong II creates Korean General Assembly to make laws. Late Summer, 1605: Korean General Assembly creates Korean Empire. Myeongjong signs the law and becomes Emperor Myeongjong Mid Winter,1606: Emperor Myeongjong is killed by a sniper with an arquebus. Prime Minister Yi Hwan takes control of the Korean Empire until Grand Prince Gojong is of age. Late Summer, 1618, Grance Prince Gojong is crowned as Emperor Gojong.